This invention relates to an apparatus for fastening a door onto a vehicle where the door hinge of the door inserted in a door opening portion of the vehicle body is bolted to the vehicle body by a nut runner provided on a fastening head arranged to be movable to advance and retreat in relation to a vehicle body.
Usually such a fastening apparatus has an opening and closing jaw means on a forward end portion of a fastening head for holding a bolt supplied from a parts feeder so that, by advancing a nut runner through the interior of the jaw means, the bolt may be brought into engagement with the nut runner and thereby a door hinge can be bolted.
This type of apparatus, however, has the inconvenience that the fastening head is relatively large in diameter at its forward end portion due to the jaw means. Consequently, it is necessary that a comparatively large width clearance for allowing the jaw means to pass therethrough is required between an end edge of the door and a portion to which the door hinge is to be bolted. Thus, the degree of freedom in designing of a vehicle body is restricted.